Samurai Surprise
Samurai Surprise is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Samurai. Jayden Shiba and Mentor Ji reappear and the Legendary Samurai Megazord is revealed. Synopsis When a powerful monster named Matacore is sent by the emperor to take on the Rangers, they face a challenge like never before. Luckily, help comes in the form of a mysterious Samurai visitor and his mentor. Plot Noah Carver and Jake Holling see a motorcycle, which they find out is Mentor Ji's. Prince Vekar sends himself, Argus and Matacore to fight the rangers. They morph into Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, then Lost Galaxy. Noah Carver hits the Prince and Argus making them surrender. After the battle, Troy, Noah and Jake went to Ernie's Brain Freeze to hang out, when suddenly Jayden Shiba appears to help the Rangers. He gave them the Double Disc and disappear. Gia and Emma show up just when they're leaving. When in the battle field, they morph into the Overdrive Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the Space Rangers, the Dino Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, the Time Force Rangers and some unnamed new powers and fought Matacore. They then summoned the Legendary Megazord in Samurai mode to defeat Matacore. At the end of the episode Mentor Ji and Jayden leave Harwood County to the comment of the girls saying Jayden is cute, which makes Jake jealous. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) *Geoff Dolan - Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou (voice) *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira (voice) *John Leigh - Damaras (voice) *Mark Wright - Argus (voice) Other Cast *Alex Heartman - Jayden Shiba *Rene Naufahu - Mentor Ji *Erika Fong - Mia Watanabe (flashback and mentioned only) *Najee De-Tiege - Kevin (flashback only) *Jeff Szusterman - Master Xandred (flashback and voice only) *Richard Simpson - Matacore (voice) *Shailesh Prajapati - Ernie Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Samurai Surprise: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Red, Red Squadron Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Blue, Blue Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (skirted version), Galaxy Yellow (skirted version), Yellow Blitz Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Yellow Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Green, Zeo Ranger IV, Green Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Pink, unnamed Pink Ranger, Pink Time Force Ranger, Pink Samurai Ranger *All Team Legendary Ranger Modes were not only Saban produced teams, but were also the first teams of their respective eras. **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Zordon Era **Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Post-Zordon Era **Samurai Rangers: Neo-Saban Era *Jake morphs into the first black and the first green regular rangers. Incidentally, both those powers have been used by Adam Park. **Another coincidence is that Jake (who is the last regular Black Ranger) also morphs into the last regular Green Ranger. *Noah is the only one that didn't use singular Legendary Ranger Modes in this episode. *The Mighty Morphin' Legendary Ranger Mode marks the first time the Super Mega Rangers morphs into all the core members of a team from the first Saban Era. *The appearance of Yellow Mask and Pink Flash marks the first time Sentai Rangers from the Showa Era appear in an episode of Power Rangers. Go_Go_Zyuranger.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Episode_11_-_Gingaman_Change.jpg|Galaxy Rangers Gokaiger Ep. 12 - RyuuRanger.jpg|New Red Ranger Mode Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Bouken Red.jpg|Red Overdrive Ranger Gokaiger Ep. 12 - HurricaneRed.jpg|Red Wind Ranger Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Yellow Mask.jpg|New Yellow Ranger Mode Gokaiger Ep. 12 - MegaYellow.jpg|Yellow Space Ranger Gokaiger Ep. 12 - AbareYellow.jpg|Yellow Dino Ranger Gokaiger Ep. 12 - OhGreen.jpg|Zeo Ranger IV Gokaiger Ep. 12 - Pink Flash.jpg|New Pink Ranger Mode Gokaiger Ep. 12 - TimePink.jpg|Pink Time Force Ranger Gokaiger 12 - Shinkenger.png|Samurai Rangers Elements/Homages to Power Rangers Samurai *Jayden's advice to the Mega Rangers about how to beat Matacore is the same advice given to Mike in the Samurai episode, The Team Unites. *Like the final battle of Super Samurai, a mentor to the current team of Rangers, in this episode Jayden, offers his assistance to the Super Mega Rangers through a Power Disc, more specifically, the Double Disc. Errors *Technically, the Double Disk is used incorrectly by Troy in this episode, as instead of creating a copy of the Fire Smasher (as it did in Samurai Forever as well as being used correctly by Noah) it instead unleashes a fire attack. In-show this can be seen as the double disc simply doubling the Fire Smasher's output, as Ji did once claim that the disk is there to double the power. **This is due to conflicting stock footage usage, as the scene where Troy placed the Double Disk onto the Fire Smasher was from Shinkenger/''Super Samurai'', while the Fire Smasher attack was from Gokaiger. *After their Super Mega Mode morph, Noah regroups with the other rangers in his Mega Mode. The only explanations are: **He transformed into Legendary Ranger Mode: Megaforce, which probably explains why he is able to go Super Mega Mode without his Legendary Morpher. **He was overpowered again. Notes *The Legendary Ranger Modes adapted from episode 12 of Gokaiger included footage of Yellow Mask and Pink Flash, but did not include footage of Midorenger, DenziPink and Green Sai. **Super Megaforce Green's morph into Zeo Ranger IV is original footage, as Gokai Green changed from Midorenger to OhGreen in the original episode, though why this was done when footage of Rangers from other two unadapted series was used is unclear (although one possibility is that Midorenger was unused because of his cloth suit and bigger helmet was unlike anything from Power Rangers while Yellow Mask and Pink Flash were in the same style as the suits that did get used for Power Rangers). **Another example of original footage is when Noah in his default Megaforce Blue mode changes with his teammates in Legendary Ranger Mode to Super Mega Mode. The Goseiger costumes did not appear in the original Gokaiger episode. In show, possible, but unspecified reasons may either be that he was knocked off his Super Mega Mode, or that he used his Megaforce key to morph into his Megaforce Mode. *This episode marks the first mention of Vekar and Vrak's father, known only as, "The Emperor". *Jayden's guest appearance in this episode marks the first appearance by a returning Ranger Legend. *The scene were Jayden and Mentor Ji observe the Megazord fight is similar to Gokaiger's tribute to Gekiranger, the Sentai source of Power Rangers Jungle Fury, where the Legendary Red Ranger talks about the Rangers with his mentor. *When Troy morphs into the new powers his team previously acquired, he says "It's morphin' time!", though these powers did not have a morphing call before this episode. *The Legendary Samurai Megazord's "Swordfish Slash" is in reference to the double blade of the Samurai Rangers' Swordfish Fencer Megazord. See Also References Category:Episode Category:Tribute Episodes (Power Rangers)